Crazy Dream
by RisingFlowers
Summary: Karkat explains what happened to him after his friends find him and John but did it all really happen? Rated M. KarkatXJohn


This is a commission I did for a friend. It's been awhile since I've read homestuck *cough*ayear*cough* so sorry if it's OC or anything. I tried. Continue on with the story! Rated M for a reason.

* * *

"Let me tell you...no. I'm just going to start from the fucking beginning, or well, at least of what I can remember. Now sit the fuck down and listen good because I'm not going to repeat myself for your sorry little excuse of a think pan. Listen? Good. It started off on a really windy day."  
-Flashback-  
"John what the fuck!" Karkat exclaimed in anger.  
"I was just trying to fix it Karkat. No reason to freak out," John said calmly.  
"Freak out? FREAK OUT! I'm not freaking out here John! You fucking broke it! Fuck!" Karkat yelled throwing his hands into his hair and grabbing it.  
"We can just call Sollux or someone to come fix it," John smiled.  
"IF WE COULD! Do you not remember that our communication device has been broken, or does that stupid think pan of yours, you call a brain, not work! Ugh!" Karkat throw his hands in the air yet again turning away from John.  
"I think you just need to calm down Karkat," John said innocently. "Once they realize we aren't responding they are bond to come look for us."  
"Oh yes! Why didn't I think of that!" Karkat rolled his eyes. "In the mean time I'll just sit around and do absolutely nothing! If you have forgotten I'm a leader John. I leader! I don't just sit around and wait. I search! Now if you want to be the little pansy you are. You can stay here. Good bye!" Karkat said taking off. "That little nook sucker thinks he knows everything! Ugh! I'm fucking leader, not him! I decide what happens!"  
"You know, you talk an offal lot," John said from behind.  
"AH!" Karkat screamed turning around. "What the actual fuck Egbert!"  
"I followed you!" He smiled.  
"Yeah. Whatever. Just don't fucking do shit like that," Karkat frowned.  
"So what do you want to do?"  
"For the last time! I was searching for the others!" Karkat said pinning John to a tree.  
"Karkat," John squeaked in surprise.  
"No John. You listen here," Karkat hissed lowly.  
"I'm not a homosexual," John said.  
"I don't care. Whatever the fuck that is," Karkat pushed John harder.  
"But-"  
"Shut the fuck up," Karkat said kissing John hard. Shoving, panting, and fighting for dominance took place in the wild moments of action. John slowly gave in as Karkat pushed up harder against hi, grinding their hips. Karkat pinned John's left arm above him while his other hand made sure his hips stayed in place. Karkat pulled away to give them air.  
"Karkat-"  
"Don't," Karkat warned.  
John stood there panting starring at Karkat, than he leaned up and starting the kissing all over again. Their bodies rocked back in forth as time went on. Bodies pressed tightly together while sweat began to fall down their faces. Karkat moved his hand down the the bulge in John's pants. Karkat pulled back giving John a smirk. Before John could say a word Karkat started to slowly massage the growing bulge. John yelped and moaned in pleasure.  
"Karkat. K-Karkat," John moaned.  
"That's it," Karkat breathed out closely to John's neck. "Fucking say it."  
Karkat continued to smirk as he lent down giving John's neck a lick. John's eyes widened and a moaned gasp escaped.  
"You fucking like it. I know you do," Karkat teased nipping and rubbing him.  
"Please," John gasped out.  
"Please what?" Karkat pulled back asking.  
"I need release! Please do something! Anything!" John screamed.  
"My fucking pleasure," Karkat smiled going down John's body until he was faced with the bulge in his pants. Karkat teased the bulge giving it a kiss as he undid John's pants.  
"How bad do you want it?" Karkat asked huskily.  
"So bad," John hissed biting his lip.  
"How bad?" Karkat questioned giving his now free erection a lick.  
"R-Really bad," John gasped.  
"SO bad, that you'll let me fuck you?" Karkat asked giving another lick.  
"Yes! Oh yes!" John cried out grabbing Karkat's head.  
"Bout fucking time," Karkat said standing up and turning John around. The sound of pants being undone and pulled down was heard.  
"W-What? Wait-"  
"Shhhhhh," Karkat hushed John. "Don't move."  
John's eyes widened once again as he felt something wet and slick enter his arse. A shaky gasp escaped his mouth. Karkat pulled out and pulled back in, making a slow thrusting motion with his finger. He continued probing him with his fingers until he figured he was fully stretched. John was now a withering sweating horny mess.  
"Get ready," Karkat warned as something big entered John's body.  
John shivered as Karkat engulfed himself into him. Karkat stopped when he was fully in and waited. John nodded his head and Karkat pulled out thrusting back in. He continued to slowly thrust in until John told him otherwise. Their bodies rocking back and forth as one. Moans and cries escaping both. Everything in the moment perfect.  
"Karkat!" John cried as he released his cum. Karkat following not far behind releasing himself deep in John, hissing his name.  
"Fuck Egbert," Karkat hissed as he pulled out exhausted. He pulled his pants up as John slid down the tree. "Come on. We got to go. The others might be here be now," Karkat said walking off.  
"Karkat! I just got fucked. I'm exhausted!" John whined.  
"You got to be fucking kidding me." Karkat looked at him.  
Karkat helped John than put him on his back giving him a piggyback ride. The walked back to where they were before to find the others.  
"Karkitty!" Nepeta jumped up excitedly. "We found you!"  
"Bout time," Sollux muttered.  
"As leader I was let's just go the fuck home," Karkat sighed as they all went back.  
-Present-  
"And that's what fucking happened," Karkat sat there amused.  
"Sorry to bust your bubble Karkat but what really happen was you got knocked out by a branch and got carried back here for medical treatment." Rose said unamused.  
"I know what fucking happened and what didn't!" Karkat yelled.  
"Plus. I'm not a homosexual," John said.  
"Will you fucking stop that!" Karkat yelled in frustration.  
"Come on. Let the fearless leader get his sleep," Kanaya said shooing everyone away (but Rose). "I'm afraid that what you thought happened truly didn't happen Karkat. It was all the effect of the plant you got hit with. It's said to show ones most desired secret."  
Karkat sat there wide eyed as he face started to heat up, while Rose stood there giggling.  
THE END!

* * *

Don't own Characters or Homestuck.


End file.
